Dirty Little Secrets
by depression76
Summary: Michiru is too pretty and gorgeous for her own good and Haruka is restless. She wont let anyone took her precious person away from her and read how her head rolls in dirty, clever plans to thwart Michiru's admirers,without Michiru knowing of course.
1. Haruka's Plan

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Haruka's Plan**

* * *

Disclaimer : Own nothing of Sailor Moon. _Seriously._

* * *

17 Tenoh Haruka laid back in her chair with a a contented sigh. At last she'd finished her awful 3000 words essays about Global Warming. Personally, she cared little about the world, as according to the blonde tomboyish girl, the world is not at all fair an beautiful. Her green eyes caught sight of a handsome wooden picture frame right beside her laptop and smiling slightly she picked it up. Her radio played a soft love music in the background without her knowing.

"Why cant we fall in love with our best friend?" she ask wistfully as her sparkling green eyes filled with emotions at the smiling aqua-haired girl in the photo, who's standing right beside a tall blonde figure, easily recognized as herself. Well, it's natural if you fell in love with your own best friend, but what Haruka meant here was if you fell in love with your bestfriend, which was also a girl, and a gorgeous one at that. Haruka had never been able to tell the other anything all these times…and the only thing she can do is just hide her feelings and watched over her from afar.

The blonde let out another sigh as she put back the frame in its original place. Her green eyes stared around her white painted room as the silence of the night added to the serenity of the moment. A smile appeared in her face as her eyes stopped at her closet and getting up slowly with a creak of her chair, she walked slowly towards the thing of her interest and open her closet door slowly. Her smile just got bigger if possible.

Meeting her eyes were the posters of a male racer, with the same blonde hair though a little bit messy and stood up at the end and the dreamy blue eyes, contacts looks good on the effects. The same flirty looks and that insanely atletic-built body filled almost all of the wall inside the closets. Haruka shook her head as she picked up a cutting from an old newspaper with her own face staring out at her.

Kaze –Japan's Star Racer of The Year- 

She let out a small chuckle as she put the newspaper cutting back where it belongs. Other than a full time student at Mugen Gakuen, Tenoh Haruka had been living a life as a racer, hiding her sex as a female and entered the racing world as Kaze the Wind Racer and outshiningother racers by being the Youngest Most Influencing Athlete according to a local magazine. Her fame also rocketed off the wall when she won the international races. Now almost everyone knows who Kaze is, though not knowing who the racer really is. It amuses Haruka how easily a computer could change the way you look in a picture as she stared at her body in a poster, it shows none of her femininity at all!

But the best thing about this double life she had is seeing the reaction from other people. No one other than her racing staff knows that Tenoh Haruka is a racer, not her parents and even her best friend and the woman of her dreams.

"Haruka!!"

The door slammed open so suddenly it jerked the blonde's heart almost out of her body as instinctively she closed the door of her closet with an outrageous force that it shook the dust of the ceiling to fall down.

On her doorway stood a pretty girl in aqua locks with a distressed expression on her face that didn't mask her beauty at all. With an elegant strut the new comer came into the room and sat on Haruka's bed, facing the nervous blonde.

"What are you doing just now, Haruka?" the aqua-haired girl wondered the strange act her friend showed at her arrival.

Haruka wipe an irritating drop of sweat in her forehead and tried not to stutters "no- nothing important, Michiru"

"really? You look very nervous somehow, as though you were hiding something you didn't want anyone to see"

A large sweatdrop appeared on the blonde's head. 'dammit' she cursed in her head. Here she was, minding her own business when her bestfriend, her gorgeous, vivacious, beautiful, stunning, elegant best friend, Kaioh Michiru, barged in so suddenly. And why does have to make her so sharp and smart? And how can her legs be so beautiful and so inviting? Haruka cant stop wondering and in no time her mind had flown out of the room.

"Haruka? I'm right here"

The blonde's piece of mind landed painfully back to the room. 'it's time to shift the subject' Haruka thought as she moved away from the closet and sat down beside her best friend. As a part of her mind secretely admiring Michiru's beauty, the other part tried to think of the subject to spare her of the embarrassing moment.

"So Michiru- what's up? You never come to my place this late"

The elegant face of Michiru which had relaxed, scrunched up in a distressed mode at this question.

"Kaji and Yusuke asked me out today. And I don't know whom to choose" the blue haired beauty said in a sad voice "what should I do now, Haruka?"

A rather large vein throbbed dangerously at the blonde's forehead jealousy. Contolling her emotions, she asked her friend.

"which one do you…er…_like _better, Michi?" she shivered at the word involuntarily.

Michiru looks up to her with confused blue sapphire eyes "ehm…I don't know too"

Haruka could almost die this minute. Michiru look so cute looking desperately confused like that. And those eyes…those amazingly beauuuuuuuutiful eyeeeees…Haruka felt like she wanted to drown in them. Washed over with the beauty of the orbs and live in the eternal love the aqua-haired held inside..ooooh my loooove…

"Haruka? You're drooling"

"eh?" Haruka snapped out of her reverie. She tried to stick to the subject as her face spread into a (fake) smile.

"don't worry. It take some times to figure that out" she tried to be as supporting as possible as the thought of killing whoever Kaji and Yusuke is appeared in her head "take it easy" Michiru was in a different class though they both go to the same school. Haruka have to find a way to know who in the hell is that Kaji and Yusuke.

The aqua-haired girl looke thrilled at the blonde's answer and she threw her arms over her best friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you sooo much, Haruka" she squealed "you are the bestest best friend a girl could have!"

Oh. My. God.

The bells ring.

The heralds sing.

The angels sang their choir as Haruka enjoyed herself in this comfortable position. Uh la la…

Too bad it only lasted a second. Michiru then relinquished her embrace and bid her goodbyes to Haruka, returning to her room which was next door to the blonde's. Something clicked in the blonde's brain as Michiru closed the door with a snap. With a swift move she went to her bookshelf and took out the year book. Turning the pages like a woman possesed, she look for the name Kaji and Yusuke. And she found it.

A sly smirk appeared in her face as she copied the boys' numbers into her cell. If she cant have Michiru, she wont let anyone took her away.

"I wont let you have Michiru" the blonde hissed before laughing maniacally, long and loud.

"OY!!" rapid knocks appeared in her door as her next door neighbour's voice flew in the room "Quitened down over there!!"

"Sorry!!"

* * *

A/N: What choo guys think? R/R pleaseeeeeeee… 


	2. Strength of Love

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Strength of Love

* * *

**

Disclaimer:Don't own anything of Sailor Moon. Seriously.

* * *

The sexy hips swayed dangerously through the busy road of Shibuya, earning perverted stares from guys and envious looks from girls. The black boots lead up to voluptuous long legs, the short leather skirt that successfully make a ramen-delivery man fell into the sewer, the black fur coat and under it a sexy black tank top that shows every curves the goddess have. The vivacious goddess stopped walking and ran her hands through her shining, glorious blonde hair. Her black sunglasses glinted with anticipation at the sight of the 2 drooling teenage males in front of her. Her red inviting lips spread into a seductive smile.

"Kaji-san and Yusuke-san, I presume?" her voice sounded like an angel's through out the buzzing of the busy city.

"I'm Kaji" the spiky haired one said without shifting his gaze from this gorgeous lady in front of him.

"Yuuuuuuuu-ouch!" the longhaired one fell onto his face in his anticipation to wring the blonde goddess' hand "Y-Yusuke"

The blonde receive the handshake and added another smile that nearly sent the boys flying "Harue" her seductive face abruptly changed into a very sad one which took the boys' attentions at once.

"me? I'm…ooooooh….I'm saaad" the blonde goddess feel to her knees, sobbing and shivering "I-I heard you boys already have someone you like…a-a-and, I- oooh…I- I cant!" the dramatic mode become more tense as tears fell to the blonde's front.

"W-what is it, Harue-chan?" Kaji and Yusuke fought to get to Harue's side first and after getting her back to her feet, they finally got her into telling them why she suddenly cried.

"I-I have like you both since the start…" sobbing, the blonde tried to explain " b-but, I heard you like that- t-that perfect Kaioh Michiru, a-and…I cant beat her at all!!" she cried to her hands. Kaji and Yusuke looked thunders trucked.

"B-But we like you, Harue-chan!" Kaji said in panic

"Lots and lots more than we like that bad Michiru-chan" Yusuke added quickly.

Harue hide a smirk under her hand and let out a sniff "really?" the two boys nodded in agreement. And then the blonde took a piece of paper out of her pocket "t-then here's my number, I-I'll be waiting" and without waiting for the reply she walked away. After she got behind a large statue quite far from there, she looked back at the two boys who were now fighting over the piece of paper the blonde goddess gave them.

A finger pushed up the sunglasses as its owner strikes a winning pose, a faint wind blew her fur coat. What a perfect time it is.

"Mission Accomplished" and with the last seductive smile, the blonde goddess left the battlefield, with the rose petals falling in her wake.

0-0-0

Haruka wiped the lipstick off her lips, that is the LAST time she'll be wearing make up. Not that she wore it herself, she went to Setsuna for help, and the garnet-eyed woman gave her such a look that irritates her to no end. And she should've received an Oscar for her acting just now. That crying scene was just plain ugly, good thing the eye drop works. The blonde racer shivered as the flashback of the afternoon resurfaced in her mind as she put back her sexy uniform inside the closet and closed it with a sigh.

Really. She'll do anything do keep Michiru off the boys, even if it takes to wear such affronting piece of clothes.

"Haruka!!" her room door banged opened as the beautiful figure of Kaioh Michiru appeared in the doorway "you have to- Haruka, what are you doing?"

The famous racer Tenoh Haruka practically jumped on the closet door in shock and was now in a Spiderman-crawling-on-the-wall-mode, her emerald eyes wide at the aqua-haired girl's entrance.

"N-nothing…" Haruka mumbled, slightly irritated that Michiru always had these kind of entrance every time she went in her room 'doesn't she know how to knock?' she fumed at the prettily girl in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush to tell you something" Michiru gave Haruka godly eyes as she apologize to the blonde girl.

Oh shit.

"T-that's fine…" Michiru's drowning eyes and several eyelashes batting always let her have her way, especially when dealing with Tenoh Haruka. This pretty room-barging aqua-haired woman always defeated the formidable racer.

Michiru sat on her usual spot, Haruka's bed, as the blonde sat facing her, with beating hearts.

"Ne? what were you going to tell me?"

"Haruka, you have to know- Kaji and Yusuke said they want to stop seeing me anymore!"

Haruka had to fight hard against the urge to laugh out loud at this piece of news. Holding in her smirk, she tried to be a good friend.

"O-oh…"but the good friend cant find a word to sympathize with such a situation that makes her heart sing. But Michiru seems to believe her one word vocabulary and continue looking thoroughly depressed.

"now, who am I going to give chocolate for Valentine's Day then?"

Haruka practically broke her neck as she turned towards the aqua haired girl in the speed of light "chocolates?"

Michiru nod "yeah, aren't you giving one away?" then realizing the not-so-nice look on the blonde's face she giggled "oh, that reminds me. You don't give one, but _wait _for one, don't you?" even though Haruka looks like a complete idiot in front of the aqua-haired girl, she was quite popular in her school.

Haruka tried to look nonchalant "s-so what if I do? I can't make good chocolate anyway" the victim of Haruka's past homemade chocolates are still alive at this minute, but fare an intensive lever damage that causes permanent idiocy.

Michiru blinked, and let out a small chuckle "oh, yeah. Seiya-san fainted when he ate your chocolate, didn't her?"

The handsome blonde racer flushed at the statement "well, I'm not the one that told him to actually _eat _that thing!!"

Aaaah….now we know why Seiya is a complete idiot.

Michiru giggled some more and stood up "well, I think that's all I have to say. Thanks for listening, Haruka"

"Michiru, who're you giving the chocolate to?" Haruka manage to let out the question that had been nagging at the back of her head all this time and followed her friend to the doorway. Michiru stopped in her tracks and looked back, pondering about her answer. Then she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"someone" and blushed before disappearing behind her own room door.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at this piece of news. Michiru had a target for Valentine's day…Her mind flew over to the photo frame at her study and a smirk appeared on her face. Well, now she had something to do for Valentine's Day.

Find Michiru's chocolater target and beat him to a pulp.

"ehehehehehehehe…." The blonde chuckled, her mind's full of plans to beat the stupid guy who'll get Michiru's chocolate. And her face spread into a wide grin over the thought that she will have Michiru to herself.

Some other dirty thought that follows afterwards made the grin widens until it almost split the blonde's face into half, but it disappeared as quickly when Haruka realized that the old lady across her room is staring with the corner of her mouth raised up in shock.

Haruka blinked "ah, yo"

With the speed of light, the toothless old lady closed her door at the perverted man who was laughing to himself in broad daylight , leaving Haruka with a large sweat drop on her head.

* * *

**A/N:**I thought this story was strange at the beginning, but since you guys like it, I'll continue writing till the end! R/R as usual please! 


	3. Busted

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Busted

* * *

**

Disclaimer:Don't own anything of Sailor Moon. Seriously.

* * *

It was a general knowledge that Haruka always go to school with Michiru, and that's what they were doing at the 13th of February, one day before Valentine's Day. Haruka usually take her yellow convertible to school, but it was still in repair after teaching Michiru how to drive, that's why they're walking today. 

Other than that, Haruka had another plan why she chose to walk to school instead on taking the train. The reason? To look for the target of Michiru's chocolate. Okay…she was still obsessed with that, but who cares. Michiru doesn't know anyway.

Her plan seems to work eventually. Every now and then some guys stopped in their tracks to ogle at Michiru or just went by with his jaw drop at the sight of the gorgeous aqua-haired gal. But that don't last long, coz when those guys tried to see who's the blonde guy walking beside the blue-eyed angel, Haruka counter attacked them with her fiery glare that always scared unwanted people away.

"Why were they avoiding us, I wonder?" Michiru ponder looking at the retreating guys around them.

"Who knows…" Haruka swept her hair in a winner's pose as they continued their trip to school. Being a handsome blonde really helps sometimes.

0-0-0

"See you later then, Haruka" Michiru parted from her at the 2nd floor corridor with a cherry wave that sent Haruka's heart flying. She didn't have time to drool after Michiru since her usual fangirls appear to say good morning to her. At school, the fact that Haruka was an idiot in front of Michiru didn't seem to exist thanks to the presence of her fan girls around.

The bells ring and in the hay may of dashing towards their classes, a guy bumped into Haruka, nearly sending her towards the lockers.

"Ah…warui" and without saying anything more he left. Haruka sigh and proceed to her homeroom, but her eye caught sight of brownish wallet lay on the place where that guy bumped into her earlier.

"Oi, your- ah…he's gone…" not finding the guy in sight, Haruka picked up the wallet and studied it as she walked. Thinking that it was appropriate to open the wallet since she was looking for information that the owner is, she opened it and met with the Mugen High ID card.

"Asakawa, Ryota. 3-B" it was an upperclassman's. Shrugging slightly, Haruka looked inside the nooks of the wallet and found something that nearly stopped her heart.

Michiru's photo. Right inside the wallet. Not one, but many! Haruka's jaw dropped.

"That son of a-" before she could get the whole sentence out, a heavy History book smacked her on the head.

"Late again, Tenoh?" The usual sneering smirk of Professor Tomoe met her eyes, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

Haruka looked around her 'where did everybody go?' she turned at the still smirking professor and suddenly had a bad feeling coming up…

"Detention after school" then came her doom.

"Oh SHIT!"

0-0-0

Running as fas as her feet could carry her, Haruka dashed up to her apartment's elevator. She was still fuming after Prof. Tomoe's detention just now. She was only 20 minutes late! He doesn't have to make her wiped the library windows for that!

"Go go go go go!" she urged the elevator that moved so slowly. She had to see Michiru, she had too! Because of that damned detention, she missed Michiru and she really really needs to talk to her.

"Finally!" she sigh as the elevator reched the 21st floor. She practically ran to room 2106, Michiru's room, and ring the doorbell.

"Haruka?" she was met with Michiru's confused eyes "arent you supposed to be in detention at school?"

The blonde grimaced 'does everyone have to know she was in detention?' "yeah, whatever. Listen, do you know anyone by the name Asakawa, Ryota?"

And to her dismay, the aqua-haired girl blushed prettily "don't tell me you know too?" Michiru looked up at Haruka's shocked face.

"K-Know what?" whatever it is, the blonde know she'd hate it.

"He ask me out" Michiru blushed even redder if possible. Jealousy was getting into the blonde's head, defeating all logical thinking.

"H-haruka!!" Michiru called when the blonde dashed to her room without saying anything.

0-0-0

Haruka suit up and began to plan her attack on Ryota. She sent him a message to meet her in front of the 109 building and prepare her goddess charm before rushing out again, completely forgetting Ryota's wallet and her cellphone which were on her study.

Several moments later timid knocks were heard coming from her door.

"Haruka?" Michiru peered in the empty room. She seems to miss the blonde, and the aqua haired girl shrug. But when she prepared to leave, her eyes caught the brownish wallet and wonder whose is that. Michiru know perfectly that is not the blonde's and picked it up. Her eyes widened.

There was Ryota's ID card inside. Her eyes flew to Haruka's cellphone and read the message Haruka sent to Ryota's number. Her blue eyes darkened at once.

0-0-0

"nee, Ryota-kun. What do you say then?" the blonde goddess is in action once again as she melt Asakawa Ryota's heart with her godly charms.

"I'll do it! I'll do it Harue-chan!!" Ryota was willing to do anything for this maddening blonde. A hand then reach up to tap his shoulder and he turned around as Haruka's eyes caught sight of a figure that nearly made her shout out in shock.

It was Michiru.

"Ah, Michiru-san, good timing" Ryota turned to the blue haired girl "listen, about me asking you out, it was-" but the gorgeous blue haired girl didn't seem to listen to him. She went straight to the blonde in the leather clothes, who was trying to make herself unseen and gripped the blonde's wrist.

"Harue-chan?" she demanded at the blonde. Her blue eyes lost all of its cheerful light as it were frosted with cold ice that spear Haruka's heart.

"Mi-Michiru, I can explain-" Haruka tried to free her wrist, but the smaller girl was gripping it tightly

"We need to talk" and with that Michiru practically drag the blonde home.

"A-ano…" Ryota was left there all alone, gaping after the scene in front of him "Harue-chan? Michiru-san?" sadly, no one paid any attention to him.

0-0-0

"What in the world were you doing?" Michiru demanded at the cowering blonde. It didn't help since Haruka was a lot taller than Michiru.

Michiru stared at the blonde who was avoiding her gaze. They were back in their apartment, and Michiru was interrogating the blonde in front of their room.

"Look at me, Haruka" she demanded

"I cant" Haruka's voice was full of guilt

"What were you doing…with these on?" Michiru eyed the blonde's leather clothes. Then, as though someone point it out to her, she remembered Kaji and Yusuke's words when they cancel their dates with her.

'I'd fallen for someone else. A blonde goddess'

This fact shocked the aqua-haired girl more than seeing Haruka in a skimpy skirt "Haruka…did you…are you the one who made the boys cancel their dates?" she gather her words carefully.

'Ugh' the truth hurt the famous racer. no words came from the blonde, but the smaller girl could read the answer clearly in the shrouded green eyes.

Michiru release her grip in Haruka's wrist "Michiru?" the blonde wondered when the aqua-haired girl walk to her room.

The aqua-haired girl stopped in her tracks "I thought you were my friend" the blonde's heart beat wildly at these words. She knew what was coming up.

"but with these things came up, I don't think we could be friends anymore" and without another words, Michiru closed her door, leaving the blonde with a crushed heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Added some drama. Hohoho…Haruka's in deep shit. What'd happen next? Review if you want to find out XP 


	4. Valentine's Day

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Valentine's Day

* * *

**

Disclaimer:Don't own anything of Sailor Moon. Seriously.

* * *

Valentine's Day used to be a happy day for Haruka. Well, other then she gets tons of chocolates, she received some chocolate cookies from Michiru too. Well, its not really chocolate, but the blonde was equally happy. She don't think other people had received Val's Day presents from Michiru, that's what makes her even happier.

But since yesterday's event, this year Valentine's Day was different for the handsome blonde. If she had lived the day with high spirit last year, this year she spent the day looking sorrowful and distressed.

This morning, Michiru had gone to school without Haruka. At school, the aqua-haired girl avoided talking to her at all. And this crushes her even more.

"Please accept my gift!" a blushing girl gave a heart-shaped box to Haruka.

"Thanks"

The girl looked up at the blonde, expecting a charming smile, what all she get was the expression of a person that has starved for 5 years.

Michiru's words had created a mental shock to the blonde, and because of that anyone that seen her face would have thought that someone had died.

* * *

"A-ano…Haruka-san…" Tsukino Usagi, Haruka's junior and friend decided to talk to the blonde about the depressing aura Haruka had put on mode.

"W-what happened?"

"Eh? Nothing…" the blonde answer in the depressed tone

"But your aura is so depressing, want to talk about it?"

"Eh?" Usagi's words seems to make the blonde realized the negative effect she had on living things around her. Usagi said that her aura is depressing…

'Oh…' Haruka remembered the funeral she went by this morning and idly thought if she was the cause of it.

"Haruka-san?"

"I'm heart broken…" the depressing tone lessened, but not at all gone

Usagi smiled. She senses that Haruka's pitying condition is because of a certain someone "is it Michiru-san?"

Instead of lightening up in hearing the name, Haruka fell deeper into the depression, making all the leaves around her shrivel up to dry and die (it's winter, no duh).

Usagi sweat dropped at the effect on the blonde "a-ano…are you guys fighting?"

Haruka's 'even-more-depressed' mode seems to answer Usagi's question. As an added effect on the negative aura let out by the blonde, some of the flying pigeons fell from the sky, presumably dead.

Stricken with the fact that Haruka's depression could actually kill, Usagi tried to cheer up the blonde "demo, Haruka-san, it cant be all bad, can it?"

"Gyaa!" Usagi shrieked as the math teacher who went pass them fell to the ground, gasping for air. "H-Haruka-san, stop being so depressed!"

Haruka looked up at her with teary eyes "but I messed up…what can I do??" and before she could resume her depressed mode, Usagi replied quickly.

"Michiru-san is very forgiving. I know that if you apologize, she'll forgive you right away!"

"Really?" Haruka sniffed

Usagi nod and smiled "I know it"

Hope seems to appear in the blonde's heart as her depression mode seems to disappear. "Thanks, neko-chan" Haruka grinned at the younger girl before leaving with a slightly cheerful air.

As though a miracle had appeared, the dying leaves seems to resume its life, the pigeons took off to the sky once again and the gasping math teacher sat up and walked away muttering "asthma…asthma…asthma…"

Usagi wiped her forehead, sighing "another live saved". Dealing with a depressed Tenoh Haruka is not easy at all.

* * *

Haruka fumbled with her doorknob at the end of the day. Valentine's Day couldn't be madder than this. After school she went home with 3 extra bags in her hands full of chocolates. Her eyebrow twitched as she clumsily tried to open the door.

"Even you had come to hate me!" Haruka whine when she failed in opening it.

"Who else hated you?" a melodic voice reached her ear, making the blonde turn around. Michiru was standing in front of her room, her bag is equally big and she had 2 extra bulging bags with her.

"Michiru…" the bags in Haruka's hands fell to the ground in her haste to turn at the aqua-haired girl. Michiru giggled at the sight.

"As always, good haul this year. But I got some too" she smiled, lifting the bags for Haruka to see. Michiru was equally popular at school, with her as a violin prodigy. But seeing the aqua-haired girl reminds Haruka of yesterday's events. And that automatically put the blonde to her default mode, the depressed mode.

Michiru blinked at the sudden mood drop and smiled. Then she went to her bag and took something out of it.

"Here" Haruka turned at the voice and saw a blue box wrapped in gold ribbons. Her emerald eyes widened and she looked up at Michiru, whose face was a bit pink.

"What the-" the blonde was at loss of word.

Michiru put the box to Haruka's hand "it's for you, silly. Chocolates" she giggled at Haruka's shocked expression "I tried to find you at school, but you look so depressed that I decided to give it when your mood light up"

"B-but but, yesterday…" the famous racer stutters out of character "you said you hated me!"

Michiru's brow furrowed "I didn't say I hated you"

"B-But, you said you didn't want to be friends with me anymore!"

The violinist sighs and let go of Haruka's hand (the blonde regretted it immediately) "yes, I was angry at you"

The blonde racer's head fell, then she hold up the chocolates "then I don't deserve this, I ruined your Valentine's Day". Michiru was surprised with the blonde action, then she giggled.

"Ruined it? no, silly. You made it even more special" the smile radiating from Michiru was genuine. Haruka wondered what on earth cause such a mood.

"how come?"

Michiru smiled. She took Haruka's hands and hand back the box of chocolate "you made me realize, that the very person I was waiting to spend my Valentine's Day with is right in front of me all along"

It make no sense to the blonde "eh?"

The violinist rolls her eyes "well, I figured out yesterday, that your shocking actions…is caused by your feelings. You…love me, don't you?"

Haruka blushed deep red to the bottom of her feet. Why does this girl have to know everything about her?

"I'll take that as a yes" Michiru smiled "and I love you too. That's why I forgive all the things you did"

Haruka's world seems to light up all of the sudden. No more depressed state and more Michiru-goggling!!

"Michiruuuuuuu…." The teary blonde practically flew at violinist with her arms wide open to capture the other girl in an embrace. But before it could happen, Michiru raised a hand in front of the blonde's face and smiled, mischief sparkles in her sapphire eyes.

"before that, I want to say something"

Haruka blinked as her happines evaporated a bit "what?"

The aqua-haired girl smiled mildly "well…remember the hot leather outfit you wore yesterday?" a blush from the blonde means yes and the mischievious look in Michiru's eyes became more apparent. With her eyes not leaving the blonde, she took something out of her pocket and wave it infront of Haruka's wide eyes.

"This…is for me to keep" the polaroid shot of Haruka in the black sexy clothes was looking back at the flabbergasted blonde. Michiru giggled and went back to her waiting bags in front of her room and unlocked her door.

"oh, and Haruka. Come to my place at 7. see you later, _Harue-chan_" she give the blonde a short peck on the cheek and closed her door with a snap. The blonde, on the other hand, was too shocked seeing her own self dressed in that skimpy clothes and what's worse, caught on camera. Her jaw was open wide and her eyes staring into space, still shocked by the photo.

"Ano…" the old lady who lives across from Haruka stopped in front of the shocked racer, waving a hand in front of her eyes "son, you're standing in front of my room"

Haruka was jerked back to reality "eh?" she turned around "room 2127…oh." Her room is 2107. no wonder she cant open it…

"Gomen" the blonde stepped away from the door as the old lady put her key in the lock. But before she went inside, she turn to Haruka.

"May God Bless You" and closed the door with a snap.

Haruka blinked. What is that all about?

* * *

Inside the room, the old lady laughed at the different shots of Haruka in the leather clothes that was stuck to her refrigerator door. After Michiru found Ryota's ID on Haruka's study, she asks the old lady if she'd seen where Haruka'd gone and practically drag her to accompany the violinist pursuing her friend. And when she saw Haruka in the skimpy clothes, the old lady gratefully clicked away with the polaroid camera she was holding, and gave the best shot to the grateful Michiru.

"Pay back for those nights where you keep me awake…" the old lady muttered before laughing out loud and eventually ending up caughing afterwards.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:**Finally, the end. Haruka's obsession with Michiru and her endless fantasy that triggers loud laughter that keeps the old lady up at night, that's why she had those shots as revenge to get back at the blonde. XP. The last review will hopefully help me write a better fic. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
